


Stay With Me

by trekqueen



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekqueen/pseuds/trekqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble concerning Sisko's thoughts in Jadzia Dax's final moments of life. Story in response to a request from Rhapsody on my livejournal. Drabble request was for a scene with Dax and Sisko and 100 words length.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and make nothing financially off of this.

Scientist. Colleague. Close friend. Starfleet officer. Devoted wife. Discoverer of the wormhole.

She is all these things and more, but everything she is slips away before my eyes. Someone so strong should not die this death. I want to say to her "Damn it, Dax! You can't die on me now, I need you!" Yet, I cannot interrupt the final moments she shares with Worf. Is it selfish of me to want this last goodbye, Old Man? Don't let Dukat hurt us deeper with your death. You always told me not to give in to him.

Please, don't let go.


End file.
